


Holding On

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 33, Gen, Miniseries, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, unexpectedly, one becomes part of a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the miniseries when I hadn't seen anything else, but I've added the '33' tag since it seems to fit with similar themes in that, too.

_Still slide, slow fall;_  
_as your fingers grip the edge_  
_you can feel the strain_  
_on your mind, your composure,_  
_pulling, ever harder._

 

_Solitary in the centre of the crowd,_  
_frozen in perpetual motion,_  
_doing your best to help others_  
_while knowing you can't help yourself;_  
_holding yourself in contempt for being human,_  
_and as you're told the truth,_  
_you breathe in deeply, and realise_  
_that you need to hold on to _this_,_  
_if this will get you through._

_Survive - keep them alive._


End file.
